What are Minds to Rocks and Stones
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: toph loses her memory, Taang, please R
1. Chapter 1

What are minds to Rocks and Stones?

**A/N you may not like the title but it was written for my cousin and we love pride and prejudice. it based on the pride and prejudice quote "What are men to rocks and mountains." **

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to I don't own avatar**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chapter one

"Toph, I'm worried I'm starting fire bending tomorrow, I don't want to hurt anyone again." Aang confided in her as they started practicing bending in a rocky clearing that Toph had found the day before.

"Don't worry you've mastered three elements and developed the discipline you need to work with fire." Toph said to him off handedly.

"I know I'm just worried." Aang said distractedly

"Don't be; let's get back to earth bending." Toph decided.

"Ok." Aang Agreed blankly. Toph brought up a boulder to start the match. She through it at him knowing he could block it easily as this had been his first lesson in earth bending and she prepared to bring up spikes under his feet to catch him by surprise. But Aang didn't bend the boulder; he just stood there and let it come. Toph didn't understand his hart rate was normal and he was not showing any signs of moving. Toph realized what was going to happen last minute and started to stop it but she was too late all she could do was slow it down. It hit Aang full blast, she managed to crush it once it happened but he fell back as limp as a rag doll. Toph ran to him using the earth to help her along. When she reached him she felt for any injuries. To her horror he had a gash in the back of his head; by the feel of it he must have banged it on a smaller rock.

"This is all your fault Twinkletoes." Toph muttered to herself. She placed Aang's head gently back on the ground. She bended the earth around him and built him a large tent. She was so worried if he was seriously injured, she would never forgive him or herself. She was supposed to be a great listener why didn't she feel this coming? She ran hazardously to get Sokka, Iroh and Katara so they could help Aang.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N So how was it? Exciting? Please tell me in a review. If you want more tell me and I'll post the next chapter. Be happy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here's my next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed you guys helped me and made me happy especially Zatcher and Tefnut Talvi.**

Chapter 2

This would not be an easy task as Sokka was hunting, Iroh was looking for tealeaves and Katara had set off early this morning to find a good water bending spot. She decided to look in the woods by their camp, because she'd probably find Sokka and Iroh in there and if she was lucky Katara. She ran through the woods calling out their names. She was about to call a second time when something shushed her.

"Sokka?" She asked in a whisper finding it hard to tell who it was because he was so still.

"It's me, now be quiet I think I see something coming." He answered.

"But Sokka–"

"Shush."

"But–"

"Be quiet."

Now Toph was mad, she knocked him over and wouldn't let him get back up. It actually made her feel a little bit better.

"Will you quit it?" He asked and for the first time, he turned around. Then he saw the look on Toph's face. It was a mixture of worry, guilt, and anger with a hidden hint of pleaser.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern having never seen worry or guilt in this young girls face.

"Aang he's been hurt." She informed him tears threatening to pour out her eyes.

"We were earth bending and he got hurt." With that she stopped for fear she would start crying but try as she might she couldn't hold back the tear that streamed down her face. After the first one she couldn't stop for a few minutes and when she did she glared at Sokka which told him if he ever mentioned this to anyone he would regret it. Sokka couldn't believe what he just saw; Toph crying? What ever had happened, it had to be bad.

"We need to find Katara she'll be able to help him." Sokka said. Then something emerged from the trees. Sokka turned around worried, but Toph just said,

"It's just Iroh." Then and idea clicked in Sokka's head.

"Toph, why don't you and Iroh go stay with Aang while I look for Katara?" Sokka asked her. She numbly nodded her head. Sokka went over to Iroh and explained everything that he knew (including Toph's tears) to him. Iroh then walked over to Toph, put a comforting arm around her shoulder (which she shrugged off) and followed her to the spot where Aang had been hurt.

**A/N kind of boring but I had fun with Sokka. R&R ********!! And if you guys enjoyed this and like Ty Lee check out my other fanfic, My Aura Has Never Been Pinker not as dumb as it sounds Be Happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok this one is kind of out there but hey it's also where things start picking up. Thanks to all who reviewed. **

Chapter 3

"Now Toph, can you tell me what happened?" Iroh asked gently when they arrived. He was worried about Toph, even if no one else knew it yet Toph was facing a major conflict because of her feelings for Aang, she might do the same as or similar to what had happened to his nephew when he decided to let the Avatar's bison go. Any thing could happen as this was a different scenario so he thought that the best thing for her was to keep her talking.

"We were e – earth bending." She started slowly.

"Yes?" Iroh encouraged.

"And I through a boulder at him." She paused for a minute thinking back on the horrible memory. Then started again speaking rather fast sounding very frustrated.

"But he didn't stop it he just stood there and I tried to stop it but I was too slow it really was his fault he could have stopped it he just didn't." She said this all in one breathe, then she gasped and started shaking from trying not to cry and she leaned against Iroh's shoulder for support. Just then Katara and Sokka came running over.

"He's in the tent." Iroh answered the unasked question. Katara rushed in to help Aang, and Sokka stood there looking at the strange sight of seeing Toph freeking out she had never done any thing like this before, oblivious to Iroh glaring at him so that he would stop. Suddenly Toph stopped shaking. Iroh looked down at her. Then he realized that she wasn't conscious or breathing!

"Oh my!" Iroh exclaimed. Jumping up and setting Toph on the ground. He opened her air way and checked for a hart beat. There was none. He started compressions and Sokka ran inside to see if Katara was done. He almost collided with her as she stepped out.

"Aang is– "Katara started.

"Going to have to wait, Toph's stopped breathing!" Sokka interrupted. Katara ran out side, and pushed uncle out of the way and put water on her mouth. She concentrated on breaths deep breaths, and soon Toph started breathing. She was still unconscious but she was breathing. Iroh and Sokka carried Aang back to his tent, while Katara carried Toph to hers.

**A/N** **so how was it? This is where it starts to get exciting. I thought the "Toph's conflict" thing was kind of weird but I couldn't think of another way to put it. Anyways what did you think R&R Be Happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm actually on Chpt. 7 but I still want suggestions I can always change stuff, anyways so until I catch up with myself if I get reviews I'll probably be updating twice a day. Thanks to avatarrocks123 for reviewing.**

Chapter 4

Toph had been unconscious for two days now. The camp had been in a frenzy. When Toph didn't awake in the morning, Sokka took Appa to search for a doctor. Iroh went into the forest looking for healing herbs, which Katara wouldn't let him use. And Aang after being told what had happed blamed himself. He had taken to visiting her every hour on the hour to see if she had gotten better. On the morning of the second day Toph started groaning, mumbling and rolling all over her mat which had been placed on top of Katara's and Aang's to make it more comfortable.

"Aang, Iroh I think she's waking up!" Katara called excitedly to her companions. They all crowded around her. She blinked and screamed,

"WHAT'S GOING ON WHERE AM I IS ANYBODY THERE!"

"Toph, you fine it's us Katara, Aang, and Iroh. Sokka is gone looking for a doctor." Katara comforted her voice as smooth as running water.

"I don't need a doctor, I still don't know who you are and where are my parents?" Toph questioned.

"Toph what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Well one I'm surrounded by strangers, two I have no clue where I am, three for the first time in my life that I want my parents they are nowhere to be found." Toph answered stubbornly

"Toph, we haven't been anywhere near you parents for months." Aang stated confused. But before Toph could respond Katara asked on impulse,

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Coming home and going to bed after Twinkletoes ruined everything at Rumble 6." She answered. Everyone gasped. "What?" Toph asked.

"That happened months ago." Aang answered.

**A/N so what do you think, this chapter made me happy but who cares what I think, and remember you want the next chapter tell me or I won't update oh and I need idea's for a village name I'm not to good at that kind of stuff. Be Happy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed and this is my longest chapter yet. avatarrocks I'll work on making the rest longer. **

Chapter 5

"What do you mean 'that happened months ago' that happened yesterday." Toph questioned meanly.

"Well Aang can fill you in on what you don't remember, but Iroh and I need to go and discuss um… something."

"Well," started Aang brightly, "To start things off I'm Twinkletoes–"That was all Katara heard before she left the tent.

"Iroh what happened to her? Why can't she remember anything about us?" Katara asked exasperated.

"It would appear that her mind decided that it would be easier to have never met, rather than take responsibility for what happened. Therefore the last thing she remembers is right before she got to know him." Iroh reasoned than stated, "The real question is weather or not it will ware off."

"Ok we'll have to try reminding her of thing we have done recently hopefully that will trigger something in her memory." Katara decided. She turned and was about to walk into the tent when Aang came flying out.

"Whoa, she's not very happy to see me." Aang said grinning brightly.

"What happened?" Iroh asked trying to conceal his own grin.

"Well when I told her I was Twinkletoes, she knocked me over. Then I started telling her about dinner then she through me out of the tent." Aang explained happily. Katara shook her head and walked into the tent. She found Toph standing there looking at her expectantly

"So, what are you going to do about my lapse of memory… what was your name… oh yah… Katara?" Toph asked inquisitively.

"Well first, do you have any questions about…well anything?" Katara questioned.

"In fact I do. I was wondering why I ever agreed to teach Twinkletoes earth bending." Toph asked trying to make it sound like she didn't really care, but couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice.

"Well one thing, I think you wanted to help save the world, another, I think you wanted some freedom, last, I know the fact that your father after finding out how great a earth bender you are decided that you had too much freedom and was going to have you watched all the time." Katara answered.

"That explains it, so what have I been up to?" She asked.

"Well we've all been training Aang so that he can defeat Fire Lord Ozi." Katara answered, then continued to tell her of everything she had done up to that point." When she had finished Toph just said,

"That sounds like me, Sugerqueen." Then Toph gave Katara a mischievous smile and excited the tent. But she hadn't taken one step outside the tent before Aang came barreling towards her.

"Twinkltoes, what are you doing?" Toph asked contemptuously.

"Well if you're feeling better I thought we could have an earth bending match." Aang answered brightly.

"Are you challenging me?" Toph asked incredulously.

"No I- I was– "Aang started.

"You're on." Toph cut in. Aang was delighted.

"Come on!" He practically screamed. And Toph (wondering if she had made a mistake) followed. Then Sokka appeared on Appa looking crestfallen but his face brightened at the sight of Toph.

"Toph, you're all right!" Sokka exclaimed happily.

"Um… uh…you… would… be… somebody that can't bend… has a funky smelling sleeping bag… and calls himself a warrior… and…that's all I got" Toph attempted to remember who he was from what Katara told her.

"Ha, ha very funny Toph, but seriously are you ok?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yah I'm perfectly fine, in fact I've never been better, oh wait there was one little draw back, oh what was it, maybe that… I lost my memory." Toph said sarcastically.

"WHAT!! You're joking right?" Sokka exclaimed.

"No I'm not joking, um… what's your name?" Toph asked.

"I'm Sokka!!" He screamed.

"Oh, yah now I remember." Toph started, "Katara said that you're her brother, right?"

"Yes, that would be me." Sokka confirmed dully.

"Anyways you're just in time; Aang is just about to get his butt whipped." Sokka looked excited, he loved watching Toph fight. And he led the way to the spot the fight would take place.

**A/N I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this but my sister told me to and that plus Tefnut Talvi asking me to I couldn't restrain myself, so as always you want the next one review I like this one personally and don't worry no matter what you hear it'll be Taang in the end **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed and Mir, I love you too Brett. So enjoy the chapter**

Chapter** 6**

"So Twinkletoes, do you think you can beat me?" Toph questioned.

"Well maybe, but I'm not overly confident." Aang answered way to brightly for Toph's taste.

"Then why are you fighting?" Toph shot back.

"Well…" Aang started, and he started blushing, "I thought it might cheer you up."

"And what makes you think I need cheering up?" Toph demanded. Aang was positively glowing, and he was about to answer when Sokka interrupted,

"Quit the chit-chat, I want to see some Earth bending!!" He screeched.

"Ponytail's right, lets do some bending." Toph agreed and she starred at Aang expectantly. Aang wondered what she was doing, but then remembered that he was not training, but fighting and when she fought she never made the first move. So Aang brought up his feet and kicked as hard as he could, sending a series of small boulders at her from every direction. It was a match like no other. Sokka screamed himself hoarse, and both benders were wildly making up new moves on the spot Aang even tried an Earth bending move based on an Air bending one. But it all ended with Aang stuck in a slab of earth.

"Well that was at least a little challenging, better than most but." Toph said nodding her head slightly in approval. Aang perked up when she said this but deflated when she turned to Sokka asking,

"Was that enough bending for ya Ponytail?" Aang was not pleased and he called to the blind bandit yelling defiantly,

"Actually, Toph you call him Snoozles."

"I'll call him what ever I want, thank you very much." She retorted releasing Aang from the slab. Aang fell down with a crestfallen on his face. Then Katara came with a crazed look in her eye.

"Where were you guys!?!" She screamed making Sokka and Aang shrink where they stood, "I've been looking every where, I thought that we might try to do something to boost her memory." Before anyone had a chance to respond however, Iroh came walking up grinning like a hogmonkey.

"I have terrific news!" He exclaimed they all looked at him hopefully, "I found some jasmine tea leaves!" They all glared at him for getting their hopes up but he was to happy over his find to notice. "Oh yah and I found this." He showed them a wanted poster that said.

**Wanted**

Ty Lee

For giving the Fire Nation false information concerning the Avatar

"What!" exclaimed Sokka, "Hey wait a minuet, she's a chi expert right? Maybe she could help!"

"That sounds like a good idea I mean she did help us I guess." Aang reasoned, "Now all we have to do is find her."

"That won't be a problem" said Iroh, "I know exactly where she is." Aang, Sooka and Katara looked dumbfounded, Toph looked bored.

**A/N did you like it REVIEW, anyways chapter 7 is complete but I'm still working on 8 but don't worry my sisters are going to play today so I'll have uninterrupted writing time I should have it done by today tomorrow at the latest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks avatarrocks for reviewing unlike **_**some people**_**… I'm just kidding. Tefnut Talvi thank you if you hadn't given me a village name this chapter wouldn't be finished.**

Chapter 7

"What how do you know where she is!?!" Katara exclaimed.

"She is a grand master of the order of the white lotus, like myself, and she used our agents to go into hiding, she is currently a day's journey east of here hiding in a small village called, Xui

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get Toph's memory back." Aang shouted and ran to Appa and he was followed by Toph.

"Is it just me or is Aang acting a little strange." Sokka asked, and received a what-are-you-talking-about-he's-always-strange look from Katara and Iroh. "I mean stranger the normal." Sokka defended.

"I guess a little." Katara agreed. MeanwhileAang was punching holes in the ground to… let's just say to let off steam and lets not say he was picturing each hole as Sokka's face.

"I can't believe this, I'm in love with Toph, but she likes Sokka, ugg I hope it'll change when she gets her memory back." He whispered to himself little did he know that Toph was standing just on the other side of Appa and she heard every word he said. She smiled as she whispered,

"In your dreams Twinkletoes." Then Iroh Katara and Sokka appeared and they all climbed on Appa.

"Aang why are there a bunch holes in the ground?" Sokka asked. Aang looked uncomfortable as he mumbled,

"I was practicing my Earth bending."

"Oh ok well let get going to Xui." Sokka shouted, and Aang Air bended himself on to Appa and shouted,

"Yip, yip."

"So Toph, do you remember any thing?" Katara asked.

"I think I remember something, wait… I do!"

"What do you remember?" Sokka questioned.

"I remember Aang Air bending my dinner into MY FACE!" She answered angrily. Aang was grateful that they were in the air where Toph couldn't bend. He was also upset that the fist thing she remembered was that particular part of the dinner, why couldn't she have remembered when Sokka through the belt at her head? Soon it was dark and one by one all the members of the gang fell asleep. Aang was the only one awake (keeping Appa company) he looked over at Toph and couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. Toph wasn't really asleep but trying, and failing to. She noticed Aang kept staring at her and thought,

'now's as good a time as any.' And she sat up, Aang jumped in surprise.

"I heard what you said before we left." Toph said, she felt Aang's hart beat jump and then go ten times faster then normal. "I like you Aang honestly but I don't think I do that way, I guess I might with my memory back, but now I don't." Aang was deeply disappointed then he said,

"Well Toph I don't take back what I said, and I refuse to give up hope until you memory is back."

"I thought you might say that, well good night Aang." She called

"Good night Toph," He whispered. And he looked towards the horizon and thought he saw the far away outline of a small village.

"Appa," he whispered to his bison, "don't tell Momo." And with that he fell asleep.

**A/N did you like it, I hope so, well if you want the next chapter please review. Well Be Happy (oh in case any of you are wondering Mir is my cousin.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thank you to all who reviewed STitchEd016 I know ventilation comes first but… I couldn't bring my self to do that to Toph your review was apriciated**

Chapter 8

Aang was the first one awake, and he found that Appa had landed a short walk away from the village. He jumped up and started to set up camp. When that was done, he went out into the woods to collect some fruit and nuts, for breakfast. To his surprise he found a black berry bush, some wild straw berries, and some wild blue berries. He brought as much as he could carry back to camp. When he got there, he chopped the fruit up and divided it all into shares with Air bending. The moment he had finished almost as if on queue Katara woke up.

"Wow, Aang." She exclaimed, "You sure have done a lot of work, what is that you've got there?"

"I found straw berries, black berries, and blue berries." He answered showing Katara what he found.

"Mmm, that looks delicious, well lets wake the others." She said, and moved towards Iroh and shook him awake. Aang ran over and started shaking Sokka to wake up but he just grunted,

"Five more minuets Gran-gran." Then Aang got an evil look on his face and shouted in an old crusty voice,

"Sokka a polarleopard is in the house you have to get up now!" Sokka propelled himself out of bed and screamed. By this time Iroh and Toph were awake and they both stared and Sokka and started laughing. He looked around and glared at Aang.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

"Yes it was, nice one Twinkletoes." Toph stated. And Aang was much happier and thought this was the beginning of a great day. After breakfast they walked to Xui. When they arrived Katara said,

"You know, we might not have a chance to buy supplies, I say we should split up Iroh, Sokka, and Toph, you guys can go find Ty Lee, while Aang and I go do some shopping." They all agreed and they split up.

"So do you know where Ty Lee is?" Sokka asked Iroh.

"Yes." Iroh answered.

"Where is she?" Sokka demanded.

"Where is she at this moment?" Iroh asked.

"No, where she'll be in an hour!" Sokka screamed sarcasticly.

"In an hour I expect she'll be at home but now she's behind you putting up fliers." Iroh answered. And Sokka turned around and saw a girl in short pink shirt, pink pants, and she wore her hair in a braid. Sokka glared at Iroh then walked over to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, we need your help." He said quietly coming up behind the girl. She turned around an when she saw Sokka her eyes widened and she said,

"Hey I remember you; you're the one with the hard head!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," he answered dully, "That's me."

"Ty Lee, we have come for your assistance." Iroh interjected.

"Really what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"We'll tell you back at our camp, but right now we need you to come with us while we go get Katara and Aang." Sokka answered. Then Katara and Aang came running towards them with Aang pushing Katara so that she would go faster.

"Quick everybody, back to camp!" Aang screamed. Then he gave Katara a final push and ran back the way they had come. They all headed towards camp running as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Sokka asked when they finally reached camp.

"Zuko." Katara answered. Every one gasped except Toph.

"Who's Zuko?" She asked.

"He's my nephew; he betrayed me and has been chasing Aang ever since he came out of the iceberg in the South Pole." Iroh answered.

"Then why did we leave Aang to go fight him." Toph asked.

"Because, Aang wanted us safe, so he went to distract Zuko so we could get back to camp." Katara answered. Then they saw Aang walk into camp…followed by Zuko.

"Aang watch out he's right behind you!" Sokka yelled and he grabbed his Boomerang.

"No Sokka it's ok, he's with me." Aang said quickly.

"What do you mean, he's with Azula." Katara countered.

"He changed his mind; he wants to travel with us." Aang insisted.

"How do you know he's not lying?" Sokka questioned.

"He's gotten a new scar, but just incase I thought we'd have Toph see if he's lying."

"What new scar?" Asked Iroh, speaking up for the first time. And Zuko showed them a scar on starting on his forearm and going all the way to his shoulder.

"What happened?" Asked Katara aghast.

"Azula," he answered darkly, "Father said, I still needed a punishment if I were to return, and Azula gladly volunteered, she came in to my room while I was meditating, Fire bended my arm without warning. I left the next chance I got."

"That's awful, but I can't say you don't deserve it the way you betrayed Iroh." Katara reasoned. Zuko hung his head. Then Aang, (just because things felt a little tense.) said,

"Well it's a good thing Azula punished you before Katara, she was angrier than a vulturebee." Katara blushed and before she could respond Iroh asked,

"So Toph is he telling the truth?"

"Yes, don't you think I would have told you if he was lying?" Toph answered annoyed not sensing the tension. Then Ty Lee spoke up,

"Didn't you guys have something you wanted to ask me?" They had all completely forgotten about Ty Lee and Aang said,

"Yes, well you see, Toph has lost her memory and we were wondering if you could help, being a chi expert and such."

"Actually I do, but I've never done it before." She answered.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Well you see you have to…" Just then and arrow came flying out of the trees and hit Ty Lee in the shoulder.

"We're being ambushed!!" shouted Toph putting her hand on the ground."

"Quick we need to get on Appa, Sokka could you get her on Appa?" Aang yelled and they all jumped onto Appa, (Sokka handing Ty Lee to Zuko so he could get on) and took off into the night.

"Katara is she doing ok?" Sokka asked.

"She's loosing a lot of blood; I can't risk taking the arrow out until we're out of the air, other wise I could make it worse if we hit a bump." Katara explained.

"I'll get us down as soon as we can." Aang promised, just as an Arrow hit him in the arm.

A/N wow I wasn't planning on that, I hope you guys don't get mad. And if you do what better way to rant on how I could've done that better that in a review  be happy


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks to all who reviewed. And well just R&R.**

Chapter 9

"Aang, are you all right?" Katara screamed.

"I'm fine," grunted Aang, "We just need to find a safe place for us to land." Then he spotted it, a cave, it was high so they could keep watch for intruders, and it would shelter them from any weather.

"Ok I'm going to drop you guys off at that cave, then I'll take Appa and try to loose whoever is chasing us, I'll come back as soon as I can." He told the rest.

"No you're not," commanded Katara, "You're injured, Sokka or Iroh will take Appa but you are staying with me."

"I'll take Appa." Zuko offered.

"Did I say your name, I still don't trust you." Yelled Katara.

"I will take the bison, you and Sokka can protect them from intruders." Iroh decided.

"Are you saying I can't protect myself!?!" Toph screeched.

"Nothing of the sort, I just thought Katara might need some help." Iroh explained. Then they landed at the mouth of the cave and every body except Iroh got off and Toph earth bended a streature for Ty Lee and Katara and Aang went into the cave. Iroh then shouted,

"Yip, yip." And he was off.

"You can stand at the entrance of the cave; I'll stand off to the side, so I can catch them by surprise." Sokka said.

"So you're using me as bait?" Zuko questioned.

"Well you seem like capable bait, as you can bend, I thought I could knock out some with my boomerang while they're busy with you." Sokka explained. Zuko nodded his consent and they took their positions.

Inside the cave Katara had pulled out the arrow and was trying to see what it had hit.

"Well it looks like it didn't do much damage, "she reported, "Healing it will be easy enough." Then she bended water out of her pouch and healed the wound.

"Sweetness, I think you should take a look at Aang he seems to be hyperventilating," Toph informed Katara. Aang immediately stopped hyperventilating and attempted a smile, which looked more like a grimace.

"Come here let me have a look at that. It looks like it just grazed the skin." She bended her water to see, "Oh no, this arrow had poison on the tip, Toph do you have something I could tie his arm with, I'll need to stop the poison from spreading if I want to heal it." Toph ripped off the fabric of her head band and handed it to Katara. Who tied it at the top of his arm and started healing it. It only took about a minuet, but when Katara untied the fabric she realized Aang had collapsed, he was fine just tired. She laid him next to Ty Lee and they went to see if Iroh was on his way back. They were about to step outside, when Toph stopped.

"Five men are come up here." She whispered to Zuko, who nodded.

"Toph I'm going to go and keep an eye on Aang and Ty Lee, you can go fight." Katara offered. Toph just smiled. When the men came up and saw Zuko they smiled,

"So you've decided to join the Avatar you traitor." One of the men said. But before Zuko could respond Toph came stumbling out, she winked at Zuko than said,

"Is anybody there?" The men laughed, and another one said,

"Zuko, why don't keep a better eye on this poor blind girl." Toph looked like she wanted to attack but all she did was stare a Zuko, then Zuko finally getting it said,

"Leave her out of this she doesn't know what she's doing." Than a third man came up and pulled Toph into their midst.

"Hand over the Avatar, and we'll give her back." The fist man said.

"Now!" Shouted Toph and she Earth bended the man holding her into the ground, and Zuko, Fire bended the two men in front down the hill, and Sokka hit the last man with his boomerang, and Toph finished it off by knocking the last man standing into his comrades and pushing them all down the hill.

"Well that was easy." Said Sokka.

"I really expected more of a challenge." Agreed Toph disappointed. Suddenly she pulled both into the cave and Earth bended a huge wall in front of the entrance. A few seconds later there was a thud against the wall. Toph brought it down and shook her head,

"All of it at once, that was just dumb." Zuko sniffed the air and said,

"Blasting jelly."

"Yet, and they used all they had, and now they're coming up here to see the damage." Toph reported and went into her horse stance. But before, they reached the entrance; Iroh came flying back on Appa. Appa seemed to recognize the men and he went down there, picked them up and through them into the distance.

"Hmm, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Toph said and walked into the cave, and the others followed."

**A/N so did you guys like it? I had a hard time with the ending it just didn't flow. Well good night cotton headed ninny muggins. (See Elf)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N wow the big 1 0 anyways well thanks to all who reviewed, sorry it took so long for me to write this but I've been cleaning all day, so enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"W-what's going on?" Asked a groggy Aang.

"Well a moment ago I was sleeping." Toph answered grumpily, "Go back to bed Twinkletoes, it's too early."

"But what happened, last night?" He asked.

"You blacked out, we won, and now we're sleeping." An angry Toph informed him.

"Wait, what happened to Ty Lee?" Aang asked.

"She's fine." Toph answered.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked

"Yes." She answered.

"What?" he asked.

"I remember… trying to sleep while you kept talking to me, now be quiet." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aang apologized. Than he sat there thinking. He leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. Then he heard Katara getting up and he almost opened his eyes to say good morning but something stopped hem. She walked over and woke up Zuko.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm sorry about last night." She apologized, "It's just you've been our enemy for so long."

"I understand, I just wait for the day when I can prove myself to you." He answered.

"You've already done that, you could have helped them and turned you back on us, but you didn't." Katara whispered.

"That means a lot coming from you." Zuko answered, just as quietly. Katara took a step closer and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers, they seemed to communicate with their intense gazes and they came together and kissed. Aang's eyes popped open, and unfortunately so did Sokka's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" He screeched, "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Sokka–"Katara tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"What were you thinking he's Fire Nation?" Sokka yelled at his sister.

"He's on our side!" Katara yelled back.

"I don't care; he's not good enough for you." He countered.

"I think he is." Katara reported. Sokka opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he took to glaring at Zuko who looked confused, but pleased.

"What's going on?" Asked Ty Lee. Sokka whirled around so fast he fell flat on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. Sokka looked relieved.

"So how do we get Toph's memory back" Aang asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh yah." Exclaimed Ty Lee happily while the others (especially Sokka) glared at Aang. "Well it's actually really simple, but I've never done it before, you're supposed to create and event that is it's exact opposite.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well obviously the event was traumatizing for her in a negative way, so she needs to be in an event that is equally traumatizing in a positive way." Ty Lee explained.

"I know what we could do!" Aang exclaimed, "I'll take her flying on my glider, you know because she so down to earth its her opposite."

"Twinkletoes, what makes you think that will be a positive, experience." Toph asked.

"I know it will be, and I could take you to the Hakui, mountain range." He said, excitedly.

"That sounds perfect!" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"How long will this trip take, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

"Well if we leave now, we should get there by nightfall. Then if we leave first thing in the morning afterward, we'll get back here by noon." Aang said. Toph sighed.

"I guess it could be worse." She mumbled.

**A/N so did you like it? Please review if you did…or if you didn't. ok so I had a really random thought last night, I was thinking, that if the apple had fallen on my head instead of Newton's I probably would have said something like "stupid apple I'm just sitting relaxing enjoying the sun and shad and it had to go fall on my head." I was also wondering how many people were like me, or Newton so could you guys tell me in a review? Be Happy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This is the last chapter. I hope you like it, please tell me what you thought of the ending. Oh and if you're wondering why I haven't updated so long it's because my cousines visited and my parents were really close to blocking this site so if I ignored my cousines to work on the story I wouldn't have been able to post it so please forgive me and on with the last chapter.**

Chapter 11

Ten minuets, later, Toph found herself, in a place where she couldn't see, and the only thing between her and her death was Aang and a stick with wings. It might not have been as bad if she could feel Aang, but no that would 'ruin' the experience. So here she was hanging on for dear life, while Aang was lying on top bending the air currents and steering the glider.

"How are you doing?" Aang asked from above.

"Horrible and you?" Toph responded.

"Well, actually I'm surprised, I've never done this before and wasn't sure how well this would work." Aang answered. Toph resisted the urge to smack herself on the forehead (or better yet Twinkletoes.). although after a while even Toph had to admit it was really peaceful and quiet. And for once nothing filled her ears, no Katara, no Sokka, not even Momo, and as much as she liked them, it was nice to only hear the wind rushing through her hair, and the slow steady breathing of her and Aang, it was almost as if they were the only people on earth. She was really happy that Aang had forced her to go on this trip, but she couldn't let Aang know that.

"Aang, how long till we get this stupid trip over with?" She called.

"We should be there in about a half an hour." Aang answered.

"Ok, thanks." Toph responded, and went back to enjoying a peacefulness that could only be found in place… the skies.

Meanwhile back at camp Sokka was hunting looking for some delicious meat, it had been far to long since they had, had some fresh meat. He heard a rustling behind him and he turned around. There was nothing there, but he heard it again, by the sound of it, it was headed his way, so he climbed up a tree and waited for the animal to come to him. He heard it again this time closer, he held up his boomerang ready to strike, and Ty Lee came cartwheeling out of the bushes. Sokka hopped out of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you." She answered. Sokka got a surprised look on his face and blushed.

"Why were you looking for me?" He wondered. Ty Lee just said,

"Because I have something I have to tell you." Sokka unsure of what to say settled with an,

"Ok, well what is it?"."

"They're dead all of them." Ty Lee said.

"What, who?" Sokka Questioned.

"The Kyoshi warriors." Ty Lee answered, "I didn't think we should, all we needed were their clothes but Azula thought they caused too much trouble and killed them, that was when I decided I was going to betray her, I was just waiting for the right moment." Sokka was devastated, Suki was gone, killed by that monster Azula, she would pay for what she had done she would pay.

"Thank you for telling me this." Sokka said in an undertone, and he turned around and walked away leaving Ty Lee, standing there looking very upset and she turned around and walked back to camp.

Toph was Earth bending like crazy. When Twinkletoes told her that this earth was harder to bend, she took it as a challenge. But when she did she found that the soil was less willing to listen to her. It took her an hour to get the hang of it, but now it bended to her will like ordinary earth. Aang on the other hand was still having trouble bending it and before either of them knew it, it had turned into an earth bending lesson. And about a hundred bruises later Aang got the hang of it. They laid down and just listened to the earth around them, unlike the sky the earth was full of noise like the squirrelmonkey's loud screeches, and the chattering of flyingchipmunks.

"Do you remember anything?" Aang asked. Toph wasn't paying attention and it took her a moment to realize he had spoken to her.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Aang repeated. Toph thought but once again all she remembered was diner that night and than waking up in the tent.

"No." She answered. She felt Aang's hart beat speed up and she knew he was blushing as he asked,

"Do you still like Sokka?"

"I'm not sure I thought I did before but something seems different now." Toph answered blushing herself. Then to her utter shock Aang leaned over and kissed her! Then every thing came rushing back, she remembered Aang's first earth bending lesson, the fall of Ba Sing Sa, taking the king into hiding in the south pole, and her plan to make Aang jealous by making it seem like she liked Sokka. And she Kissed Aang back and it seemed like it had been years, not moments, when they finally broke apart.

"I still love you Toph." Said Aang.

"And I've always loved you." Answered Toph and kissed him again.

**A/N so did you like it I think I did, I'm also thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure so if you want one say so and if there is let's say five asking for one I'll write the sequel. And I'm still wondering about the apple thing so if you haven't told me tell me. Be Happy**


End file.
